Ghost Bow
Synopsis The ghost bow (sometimes also called as possessed, enchanted, haunted, and ancient bow), is a minor supernatural character appearing twice so far in the series that targets Drake and his comrades. It seems to work on its own, having shown no relation or alliance to the spirit Herobrine. It has not been entirely confirmed as a separate entity and not just Herobrine/Armenbrine turning invisible and attacking Drake and friends because the two have not been seen together and the bow once emitted Herobrine particles. However, in the comment section of Episode 11 of the Haunted, Gamecrown96 (actor for Grayson) replied to a comment on the bow without mentioning it being Herobrine, and the bow also attacks differently and does not always emit potion particles when invisible. Herobrine's attacks are direct while the bow snipes, and Herobrine was using separate attacks with headaches at the same time the bow was attacking in The Haunting 3.3. For this article's purpose, the bow is assumed to be separate. The Haunting The bow mainly appeared in The Haunting 3, Part 3, in the snowed-over ruins discovered by the trio of Drake, Armen, and Grayson. At first, the group is unaware of its presence and thinks they are being targeted by snipers when the bow begins launching arrows and throwing potions of poison at them. Grayson, losing his temper at the unseen foe, starts launching shots from his musket, which fails as the bow is not hiding and not human. Armen and Drake tell Grayson to calm down, but to no avail. When arrows start coming from open space towards the hill the ruins are on, the group begins to suspect their attacker is supernatural. Drake sees the bow a few times but does not notice it properly until he sees it strike at the group in a building from just outside the doorway (with no potion particles suggesting Herobrine or other beings). He anxiously warns the others, and Grayson gets agitated and re-continues firing. As the three progress, the bow begins showing itself in clear sight more and suddenly attacking more often, but avoids being hit by flying away fast. The group hides in buildings to avoid it and heal themselves with splash potions of healing Grayson has on him from one of the building's chests. Eventually, the group finds a building with an inactive portal and activate and go through it, escaping the bow. The Haunted Due to a small mistake by xirconiczz, the bow has a brief reappearance in The Haunted, Episode 11: Infiltration. As Mia and Drake climb up a tower to the docked airship they are stealing in the Empire camp, arrows from below target Mia. Assuming more soldiers from the camp are coming up, Drake goes down to confront them, but finds instead the ghost bow at the bottom, having tired trying to fire at them. (The bow now has the particles of invisibility normally seen in areas with strong Armenbrine presence). Drake exclaims, thinking the bow is an illusion since it had been eras since he saw it in the ruins, and the bow floats off quickly as he turns his head looking for Grayson before Drake can question it. Characteristics The bow seems to launch arrows and poison potions out of thin air as it attacks. Besides its obvious hostility, it shows no personality traits in its enchantment, and simply seems to be a living weapon aware of itself and skilled at sniping. Notably, since the bow has no holder and is ghostly, it likely cannot be hit, yet it still flees Drake and the others after attacking before striking again. Trivia -The bow only emits 'ghost' particles the second time Drake encounters it. -The bow doesn't notice or attack Drake when he climbs down the stairs in Episode 11 even when he shouts out in surprise, and simply turns the other way and leaves. It also doesn't use its potions in Episode 11. -According to Episode 11's bloopers, xirconiczz was intended to be playing the role of an unseen soldier in shooting arrows up the tower but didn't move or put his bow away as he thought he would follow Drake up and did not expect Drake to come down. -In Episode's 11 comments on Youtube, Gamecrown96 says he wants to shoot at it again, even though he (Grayson) missed it every time in 3.3. -The bow seems to have 'found' Drake in Episode 11. If the final destination of the airship is where the remains of the Arctic base and the ruins lie below, the bow may follow as it may spiritually belong to the ruins. It may have wanted to be left in peace and was angry in Episode 3.3 when its home was 'invaded' by the trio. -Drake doesn't bring up the bow after its re-appearance in the Empire camp. He may have forgotten it as he forgets Armenbrine's appearances or he may have shrugged it off as a hallucination. -If the bow is working with Herobrine at all, it was probably instructed to try and kill the group in 3.3 while Herobrine was busy. It seems likely that the bow is on its own, though. -The bow is only the 2nd mystical creature in the series. Herobrine is first, and the Iron Myre ghosts, Nightmares, and other creatures appear afterwards.